Understanding Time
by HollandMarie
Summary: Based off of the theory on tumblr that Rory and Sugar are Klaine and Brittana's children from the future and all that jazz. :D
1. Chapter 1

**People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is...People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... _stuff_. -The Doctor, Blink, Doctor Who.**

Chapter One

Rory Hummel-Anderson walked quickly through the halls to the choir room. Cherry red slush ran down his face, dripping from his hair and seeping into the white shirt he was wearing. His dad would _not _be happy about yet another incident with the football team, but that was the last thing on Rory's mind at the moment. All he wanted was to get to Glee club. Those idiots could still be following him, and he really didn't feel like getting thrown in a dumpster today.

Eventually he reach the safety of the classroom. He slipped in quietly, shutting the door behind him. Three of the girls- Sugar, Sophie, and Scarlett- were singing an old Lily Allen song. The trio always sang together, and with their combined voices, could nail any note perfectly.

But they stopped dead when they saw Rory. Sugar crossed the short distance between them. "Football team?"  
>The young man nodded. "Ambushed me as I shut my locker. One of them dumped it on my head." He dropped his back pack to the ground and ran a hand through his seeping wet, cold hair.<p>

"Come'n, I'll get you something to change into." Sugar lead him out of the classroom and to her locker down the hall.

Rory and Sugar had been friends as long as they could remember. Their parents had gone to high school together, way back when.

In comparison, not much had changed since then. There would always be bullies, just like there would always be victims. And, for those victims, there was Glee club. It was their safe haven, in a way.

"Honestly," Sugar muttered under her breath as she opened her locker, "You'd think they would get bored with us after three years."

She was always prepared for incidents involving slushies and/or dumpsters. She kept spare clothes and towels in her locker.

Sugar handed him a t-shirt- One of his own, actually.

"How did you manage to get this?" He questioned.

"I have my ways," she grinned slightly. Standing on her tiptoes, she started ruffling up his hair with a towel.

"Sugar, I can do it myself."

The girl just shook her head. "You know it's almost impossible to get slushie out. This is easier." she continued, making a mess of his hair, but succeeding in removing majority of the sugary drink.

"You certainly take after your dads when it comes to hair... How much time and gel went into that?"

"Very funny," he said sarcastically, but followed it up with a small smile.

Sugar laughed pulling a tissue out of the open locker and dabbed at the red streak of slush running down Rory's forehead. He fidgeted.

"Hold still.." she muttered, cleaning off the rest before stepping back to assess her work. "Well, you're hair's a lost cause at this point, but otherwise you're fine."  
>Rory groaned.<p>

"Nobody in Glee cares about how you look." She reassured as they walked back to the choir room. "And anyway, you look fine. Now go change, your shirt is soaked."

She left him and returned to the classroom. He did as told, then wrung out the wet shirt. It was probably ruined now. Red streaks ran down the front of it.

He went back to the classroom, stuffing the now-balled up shirt into his bag before taking his usual seat in the back row. Sugar was sitting next to her friends- or, her wing-women, as the club called them. The remainder of the meeting was pretty uneventful.

That evening, while Rory was fighting to understand and complete his chemistry homework, Sugar called him. He smiled slightly and answered.

"Hey, are you busy?" She sounded different than usual- sort of like she had just run a long distance.

He looked down at his notebook, then said, "Not with anything I can't put off until the last minute, like always. Why, what's up?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Think you could need me at Lima Bean in twenty?"

Rory nodded, then felt like an idiot because he was on the phone... she couldn't see him. "Yeah, of course. See you then." They said quick goodbyes and hung up.

As he walked through the family room, toward the door, he told his dads he was going to meet Sugar.

"Is your homework done?" Kurt asked.

"Yep." Rory lied, pulling on his converse.

"Rory," He warned.

"I've got five questions left. I'll finish it when I get home." Somehow, his dad _always_ knew when he was lying.

"You'd better."

Blaine laughed at his husband. "Have fun, Rory."

Sugar was waiting for him at their usual table. The two of them could often be found at the Lima Bean, which his dads got a kick out of. Apparently they had spent their fair share of time there, from what they told him.

"Hey," Rory said, sitting down across from her.

She put down the coffee she had been sipping and asked, "Have you ever seen the movie Back to the Future?"

Rory looked at her, puzzled. "That really old movie with the time machine car?" He nodded, wondering what it could possibly have to do with _anything._

"Okay, good, this will be easier, then." She looked at him. "You're gonna think I'm crazy, but please, please listen to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I did just start a Glee fanfiction with a Doctor Who quote. Cause I felt like it. :D<strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you think. Should I continue it? (Well, of course, I _would_ end it with a cliffhanger like that. :p) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"My mom was telling me another story from when our parents were in high school last night..." She took a long sip of her coffee. "When they were in high school, there was someone in the Glee club with them. Someone who you're named after. Rory Flanagan. He was an Irish exchange student, staying with my mama B."

"Okay...?" He wasn't quite sure what was so urgent and unbelievable about another one of her parents' high school years. They were always telling her about them. And if this guy was his namesake, why had he never been told about him before?

"Apparently there was a guy, Sebastian, who had a thing for your dad B. Your dads almost broke up... but somehow this Rory kept them together."

A t this point, Rory was really beginning to wonder why, if this was true, his dads had never told him about it.

"But he wasn't really Rory Flanagan. And he wasn't really Irish." Sugar paused, glancing up from the spot on the table she had been staring to look at Rory seriously. "He was you."

Rory almost choked on his coffee. "That makes no sense, Sugar."

"But it does, Rory... Once you hear the whole story... It all makes sense.."

He saw something in the girl's eyes that shook him. He knew at that moment that she believed every word she was saying.

"It's you from now. You go back in time to when your dads were in high school to make sure they don't break up..."

"Sugar..." He stopped short, not sure what to say. Sometimes she got like that, believe in impossible things. Just like her mom, Brittany, used to do. Rory had heard many stories about his best friend's moms from when they were in high school. "Time travel isn't possible..." He didn't want to hurt her. She was a dreamer. But all this was frustrating him. "And I'm not from Ireland."

"No, but you can do a killer accent, and you know it." Sugar insisted.

Rory couldn't argue with that. "But if it really was me back then, then why don't our parents recognize me?"

"Who says they don't? Maybe they think it's a coincidence... That's why you- Well, both of us- need to change who we are somewhat. Play a character. We can't very much introduce ourselves as their future kids."

Rory sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "How would we get there, Sugar? Not like we can just go to the store and buy a time machine..." Logic was always the enemy of these fantasies, and Rory knew it.

"You know how my Mama B and your Dad B are always in my basement working on something, but they won't tell anyone what it is?"

Rory nodded. All his life, he was a frequent guest at the Lopez-Pierce household. Their respective B parents were always in the basement, door locked, working away at something. When asked what is was, they would say only one thing: It was going to change the world someday. That had stopped recently, and they both claimed it was done. But still, they wouldn't let anyone else in on their secret.

"I think it's a time machine... My mama B always used to talk about ti-"

Rory cut her off. "That's just it, Sugar. You _think. _Nothing for certain. This could- No, this _is_ all your imagination."

The look in Sugar's eyes at that moment was like a knife in Rory's heart. He didn't mean to hurt her, but sometimes her fantasies got too far and someone needed to stop her.

But then she calmed down, and reached into her purse. A moment later she put an old picture on the table in front of Rory.

It was definitely a picture from their parents' high school years- he recognized almost everyone in the picture.

But in the back, right next to his dads, was a shockingly familiar face. His own.

"H-How is that possible?" Rory manged to choke out.

"It's you, Rory." Sugar said calmly.

The boy was silent for a long moment. Then he spoke up. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>I DO REALIZE I KIND OF MADE IT LOOK LIKE BLAINE AND BRITTANY ARE DOING BAD THINGS IN THE BASEMENT BUT IS SWEAR THEY ARE JUST MAKING A TIME MACHINE<strong>

**GOSH GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER**

**Well, it's 4 am. time for sleep, I think.**


End file.
